A Study in Love
by World'sOnlyConsultingCriminal
Summary: A frustrated Sherlock wants to know about love... But what he learns isn't quite what he expected. c: Has some potential Johnlock if I decide to continue it. Read and review!


"I just don't understand!" I heard the laptop hit the wall and then the floor before I even realized I had thrown it. I heard John's quick footsteps in the hallway before he was standing in the doorway, staring at the new mess I had just made.

"Was that my laptop?" He asked angrily.

I closed my eyes. Well that was wonderful. Just another thing I needed to do. Replace John's laptop. "Go ahead and take mine." I said calmly.

"Sherlock! How many times do I have to tell you to stop taking my things?"

"As of now, it would be... six hundred and seventy two. But from experience, I'll expect it'll take a good hundred or so more time."

"Will you stop after that?"

"Most likely not."

"It's password protected!"

"Hardly."

John just sighed and picked up his laptop, now in pieces. "What is it this time?"

"Murder, John! Murder! I have found out that there are a number of different underlying factors why people kill each other, money is a very huge contributing factor, other reasons might be revenge, power, love, jealousy, and some people just don't see that it's a wrong thing to do. And some people are just _bored_. Or crazy… Or both I suppose."

"And your point?" He asked dismissively, trying to put his laptop back together. Predictable.

I threw my hands in the air. Couldn't he just see the problem? I didn't really like pointing out my holes in my vast knowledge. "John, stop. It's done for. Look, I understand every one of those contributing factors but one. Love, John. I've never felt it; therefore I have no clue how it could even possibly affect other people. How am I to solve these cases fully when I haven't the faintest idea why the crime was committed in the first place?"

I watched John's face while he tried to process what I was saying. "So…"

I waited expectantly. "So?"

"I don't know what you want me to say Sherlock."

"Tell me what it feels like to be in love."

My question obviously surprised him. His eyes widened and he stuttered, "I'm sorry, what?"

I groaned. "Keep up John. I do not really have the time to continuedly repeat myself. Please come sit down, I have no idea how long this will take." I patted the bed beside me.

He approached slowly and sat down. I waited quietly while he tried to put words together. "When you're in love, the person is never out of your head, everything reminds you of them. You always want to be with them. You'd do anything, be anything for them. You just want them to be happy, even if that means you'll be miserable in return. You love everything about them and you'd do anything to make sure they stay out of harm's way." He paused and looked away from me. Why was he blushing? Most likely thinking about some girl. Dull.

For a second I couldn't say anything. Why did so much of that seem familiar? I shook the thought away. "But what about the physical stuff?"

"Sherlock, I'd rather not discuss sex with you."

"Why not? We are friends, correct?"

"Yes… But…"

"But what? But nothing."

John sighed. "The physical stuff really isn't that important… to me anyways. I'd rather spend the rest of my life with the person I loved and never have sex again, rather than have sex every night with different women that I wasn't interested in."

I took his words into consideration. "But not all people are like you?"

"Well no."

I laughed at my moment of stupidity. "Of course not. You are the only Dr. John Hamish Watson after all."

John looked at the door and then back at me. He was clearly uncomfortable. It was impossible to miss the signs. His skin was flushed; I could see the blood pulsing through his neck too quickly. He was breathing out of his mouth, rather than his nose. He kept licking his lips, trying to keep them from getting so dry.

"Are you done with your questions then?"

"I suppose. Thanks for your help." I patted his hand, but withdrew quickly. Physical contact was not something I was comfortable with. Why on earth had I just done that? I rolled onto my side and pulled my knees against my chest.

I waited till John had gotten up quietly and shut the door behind him before I started to panic. John had described what being in love was like, however; those feelings matched exactly how I felt towards my only friend. I thought that was just because we were flat mates, best friends, and co-workers. But now John was trying to tell me that I was in love with him? 'When you're in love, the person is never out of your head, everything reminds you of them. You always want to be with them. You'd do anything, be anything for them. You just want them to be happy, even if that means you'll be miserable in return. You love everything about them and you'd do anything to make sure they stay out of harm's way.' John's words echoed through my head. I'd always wanted to keep John safe, always wanted him around. If only because everybody else was so bloody annoying. Even if I didn't seem to care about his happiness, I hated seeing him sad. And I had listened to him cry in the middle of the night on more than one occasion. I would try to cheer him up with a new violin piece, even if he just yelled at me for being loud in the middle of the night.

No matter how hard I wanted it to not be true, I was almost absolutely sure that I was in love with John Watson. And no matter how hard I wanted it to be true, I was almost absolutely sure that he did not love me back.

* * *

**_Sorry its taken me so long to update._**

**_I figured I'd post a random Johnlock.. I don't know if I'll keep writing on this one or not._**

**_Let me know what you think. _**

**_I wanted to thank you guys for sticking with me. I've almost hit my 10,000 view mark for this month and I'm very excited. c:_**

**_I never thought that so many people would read my stuff._**

**_If you you like it, leave a review.. If you didn't like it, leave a review anyways. c:_**

**_Love you guys! You're awesome! c:_**


End file.
